


First Times

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Dirk and Todd have sex for the first time.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> The description may be blunt but that's all to the fic! This is the first time I've written smut in a very. very. long time. Thanks for reading!

A breath escapes past Dirk’s lips, short and wobbly, as his fingers curl around Todd’s shoulders. He’s never been sure of pure bliss, but here, sitting with his legs straddling Todd’s thighs, and his groin pressed against Todd’s stomach, he thinks he might have found it. Every now and then he rocks his hips back, only to grind forward again.

Todd smiles at the sound of Dirk’s small breaths, bringing his hands back to rest on Dirk’s hips. His eyes focus on the skin in front of him, Dirk’s pectorals to be exact, thinking… and he puts those thoughts into action as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Dirk’s left breast.

“Todd…” Dirk tries to sound steady, but it comes out like a needy gasp. Gosh, Dirk’s never heard himself sound so desperate before, and something about it makes him want to rut back against Todd. He’s deprived for touch, and he just wants _more_.

“Hmm?” Todd hums in acknowledgment, pressing his lips further, at the jut of Dirk’s collar bone.

“This, _ah_ ,” Dirk has to pause when he feels Todd nibble on his skin. He brings one hand up from Todd’s shoulder to cradle the back of his head, and when Todd nibbles a little harder, Dirk’s hand tightens in Todd’s hair. “This feels… _really_ good.” Dirk manages finally, and good thing because his head feels like it’s going to float away when Todd’s tongue comes out and licks a flat line across the area he’d been biting on.

Todd smiles against his skin, proud, and then presses another kiss to Dirk before pulling back. He looks up, eyes flitting over Dirk’s face only to allow more pride into his smile. He looks incredibly handsome, sitting on the couch in nothing but a pair of boxers, with mused hair and soft eyes.

Dirk feels his cock twitch, so he lowers himself on Todd’s lap and grinds against Todd’s member. This time it’s Todd moaning, his hands tightening on Dirk’s hips. There’s a second where Dirk allows himself to smile, but the grin is short lived when Todd closes the distance and captures his lips.

Dirk lets out a surprised noise, but instantaneously melds into the kiss. He parts his lips against Todd’s, just for a quick breath, and suddenly Todd’s tongue breeches and laps against his own. The dance of muscle causes Dirk’s head to spin and really he should’ve asked Todd about sex ages ago. The sensation is new, and exciting, and overall extremely satisfying.

Todd pulls back, separating their lips with a softness that causes a string of saliva to hang between them for a matter of seconds. Up until Todd’s hand grabs onto Dirk’s jaw and angles his head in the other direction, trying to get the perfect angle. This time he focuses on the skin under Dirk’s ear, behind the jut of his jaw.

Dirk’s just about to say something when Todd’s hands force Dirk’s hips down, back onto his hard cock, where it lies behind his pesky boxers. Dirk really can’t be blamed for the high-pitch whine that escapes him, which just about mortifies him the second he feels Todd’s lips still against his skin.

Dirk swallows, eyes growing wide as he feels Todd pull back and _wow_ he really can’t look at Todd right now. He’s not even sure where that noise came from, and Dirk really should continue these things with his hand over his mouth. Gosh, if Todd even wants to continue doing things like these. Probably not after such a horrific display of pure neediness-

“Dirk,” Todd tries, his tone strangely gentle.

God, Dirk really can’t look right now. His face is hot with embarrassment, and it’s even more humiliating when his prick is hard and pressing against Todd’s stomach.

Todd sighs, his hand taking hold of Dirk’s chin this time and forcing Dirk to look at him. His iridescent blue eyes are infuriatingly fond, along with the smile on his face.

“Stop looking so ashamed, Dirk. It’s okay to want this. It’s okay to be vocal.” Todd’s smile turns almost devilish as his eyes dart down to Dirk’s lips. “It lets me know I’m doing something right.”

Dirk blinks, his eyelashes brushing against the ridges of his cheeks, still too embarrassed to meet Todd’s gaze fully. “I must sound foolish-” Dirk’s words are cut off by another press of lips against his, brief and firm with the sweetest hint of a smile. Dirk feels his shoulders fall and he’s melding back into Todd’s form.

“Dirk,” Todd mumbles against Dirk’s lips when Dirk only continues to kiss him. He tries to talk again, tries to say whatever he had planned, but his mind is _busy_ , and is especially frazzles when Dirk grinds down on him again. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Dirk lets out a breathy laugh as he tilts his head back, and Todd definitely doesn’t miss the opportunity to press a kiss to Dirk’s adam’s apple. He’s content there, draping his arms over Todd’s shoulders and just grinding to get that wave of pleasure over and over, but Todd seems to have different plans.

In a flash, Dirk’s moved to the open side of the couch, now lying on his back with his head slightly spinning. Seconds later, Todd’s appearing above him, placing one hand beside Dirk’s head to keep himself suspended. He’s grinning down at Dirk and Dirk can’t help returning the grin.

Dirk’s hand curls around Todd’s wrist and positions his legs better around Todd’s form. “You could have given me a warning,” Dirk teases, getting Todd to roll his eyes.

The jest doesn’t deter Todd though, and his smile remains intact. “Stay right here,” he commands, lifting his brows and giving Dirk a pointed look. One that says he means what he says. Only when he gets a small nod from Dirk does Todd get up and disappear somewhere in the apartment.

He hears the door to Todd’s bedroom open, some rummaging, and then the door creaks shut. Dirk listens to Todd’s padded footsteps, curious now as Todd gets closer and closer to the bed. With a curious gaze, Todd rounds the corner with two items in hand, both of which he sets down on the coffee table.

Dirk’s eyes just so happen to be glued to one of the items. A red tube with a few words that Dirk can’t make out from his spot on the couch. He narrows his eyes as Todd settles back between his legs, a warmth that Dirk is happy to have returned.

“Todd, what is that?” He inquires, pointing at the bottle in question.

Todd’s hands glide down Dirk’s thighs, slow and sensual, but he glimpses over and smirks. “That’s lube.”

Dirk feels his face get hot. He knew _of_ lub. He knew of its purpose, but had he seen it before? No. He hadn’t even known what to expect, and almost childishly he expected a gallons worth to be sat in front of him. Instead it’s a petite red bottle that happens to have a tight cap.

Todd sits back on his haunches, taking this moment to press a kiss to the inside of Dirk’s knee. “Are you still okay with this?”

The query has Dirk’s hips rolling forward, meeting Todd’s lap with the slightest friction but it’s _enough_. He lets out a small moan and nods against the couch cushion. “God, yes.”

That elicits another smile out of Todd, and by now his hands have fallen to the edge of Dirk’s boxer briefs and he’s promptly pulling them down. Dirk tries to help by wiggling his hips, even lifting them up and off of the couch. It works well because Todd has the underwear past Dirk’s ankles and officially off.

Dirk lets out a breath, having officially stripped down. He’s laying bare on the sofa, Todd between his legs. His cock is still hard, and something about having Todd’s eyes on him causes his member to twitch in response. It’s thrilling, doing this with Todd, but Dirk’s worried if he doesn’t continue to rut against Todd he might go insane. So Dirk lets out a little whimper as he tightens his legs around Todd, hoping he’ll get the message.

Todd only laughs lightly, far too lightly given their situation. The kindness that Todd always seems to approach with is, as always, surprising. Dirk finds it hard to believe that he could be so deserving of such care. And coming from someone who’s constantly claiming how much of an ass they are, Todd is far from it. Dirk can tell the care Todd holds for him just by the way his fingers rest gently on his skin.

Todd’s reaching over for the bottle of lube that he brought out earlier, and scoops it up in his hand. With a flick of his thump, the cap snaps open and Todd proceeds to squeeze a glob onto his fingers. He’s loading the mixture up tortuously slow, allowing the red goo to pile up. A moment later, he deems the amount acceptable and snaps the bottle closed again.

 “Todd,” Dirk starts again, tone lilted in only the way that can mean he’s about to ask a question. “Why’s the bottle red?”

“It’s flavored,” Todd answers as he situates himself. Dirk’s eyes fall on their own accord when he realizes that Todd’s lowering down his own boxers and his cock springs out, red and wanting attention. Naturally, Dirk’s mouth salivates at the sight, and really he just wants his mouth wrapped around Todd’s dick.

Todd brings his hand around his member, coating it in the flavored lube. He strokes himself, rolling his lips between his teeth at the pleasure.

Dirk’s trying very hard not to _stare_ so he starts to focus on the non-important details instead. “Why would it need to be-” Dirk stops his questioning there, understanding perhaps a little too late why flavored lube might be a good idea.

Todd’s laughing the question off as he kicks his boxers off the rest of the way. The clothing joins Dirk’s, scattered somewhere on the floor.

Todd turns back to Dirk, hand snaking down between them, lithe and gentle. Just the graze of his knuckles against Dirk’s inner thigh has him shuddering out a breath. The touch causes his skin to grow hot, and soon he feels his cheeks growing equally as warm with want.

Then Dirk feels Todd’s finger slip between his cheeks and soon after presses against his hole. He exhales, wobbly, as he reaches up to grab onto Todd. His hands find Todd’s ribs, holding around his torso with a weak grip as Todd presses further against him. The smile he sees on Todd’s face is equally as maddening as the need he feels to push down against Todd’s finger.

“Feel good?” Todd questions lightly, watching closely for Dirk’s answer.

Dirk only swallows and nods avidly, afraid that he’ll only say something stupid otherwise. He hears Todd’s light laugh, and then he feels Todd’s warm breath ghost against his stomach. Truthfully, he’s tempted to look up at Todd, gauge the other’s reaction but Dirk _can’t_. He can’t have Todd seeing the pure need in his eyes-

Todd’s finger breeches his entrance and Dirk’s whimpering in response. Gosh, he feels foolish, but he has little time to think on that because Todd’s pushing his finger further in and Dirk’s overwhelmed with so many senses. The pressure Todd’s providing, just the knowledge of having Todd between his legs also keeps his cock rock hard, but the added measure is knowing that the item that prods the inside of his thigh every now and then is Todd’s equally rigid prick.

Todd’s taking things slow, which Dirk is very thankful for, but when his first finger bottoms out and Todd focuses on pressing kisses to Dirk’s chest, Dirk’s a little impatient. He wriggles against Todd’s finger, gasping as it grazes against his walls and realizing how _good_ it feels to be filled. Todd must sense Dirk’s adjusting because he starts to move his finger, taking it out and pushing it back in.

Dirk moans and the noise itself has Todd growling in response. Dirk learns that must be the proper sound to make because Todd’s adding in another finger. This times the pressure intensifies, and Dirk would be lying if he said it didn’t slightly hurt, but he breathes and Todd continues to kiss his skin. Todd even removes his hand from where it was resting on Dirk’s thigh and this time wraps his fingers smoothly around Dirk’s member. The action is a double whammy in Dirk’s mind because now Todd’s pumping his fingers in and out with the same rhythm he pumps Dirk’s dick.

Dirk feels the tension low in his stomach start to smolder and instinctively brings one hand down to swat Todd’s hand away. He’s familiar with that feeling, considering the fact that he’s pleasured himself a few times previous to know what the oncoming signs of a climax is. There’s the portion of Dirk that wants a sweet release, but at the same time he’s not ready for this to be over just yet.

Todd looks slightly confused but Dirk just breathes and shakes his head. “I’m going to – _ah_ -” Dirk’s words are cut off when Todd curls his finger and he feels his hips spasm in a slight reaction. When he’s able to think again, Dirk lifts his head and gives Todd the best glare he can manage. “That was hardly fair.”

Todd’s small eye-roll is one so characteristic that Dirk can’t help his heart swelling at the sight. He’ll have to scold himself later for focusing on his feelings an such an inopportune time, but here with Todd treating Dirk so gently, he can’t help but feel the love he has for the other. It’s probably that swell of emotion that causes Dirk to reach out and grab a fistful of Todd’s hair, only to drag the other down to him.

Their lips collide again, but this one holds a messiness that wasn’t there before. Todd’s sloppy has he slides his lips against Dirk, and every now and then his tongue glides torturously slow against Dirk’s in a way that Dirk can only describe as sinful. During one of these distracting bouts of Todd’s tongue, Todd presses in another finger and Dirk can feel himself stretching.

Todd’s gentle, only pumping his three fingers in shallowly before he’s positive that Dirk can take it. By this point, Dirk’s too overwhelmed to really focus on the kiss. He breathes, head tilting back and only exposing the expanse of his neck for Todd’s use, which he takes full advantage of. He peppers Dirk’s skin repeatedly as he inches his fingers in further.

Dirk finally feels Todd’s fingers bottom out and lets out a heavy groan. His brain has been frazzled before, he’s not a guy that finds it easy to focus, but here with all of Todd’s touching and kisses and the physical energy Dirk’s able to feel, it’s like his brain his filled with pleasure and isn’t sure how to respond.

Dirk blinks, mouth still agape at Todd’s skillful use of his fingers. He glimpses down his chest, finding Todd looking up to meet his eyes at the same time. He gets a smirk in response, and Todd must have been able to gauge his reaction well because he’s moving his fingers.

“ _Todd_ ,” Dirk gasps, unsure what else he could possibly say in this moment. The comment must be good praise because Todd curls his fingers and Dirk feels his body twitch in response. The sensation is pure burst of pleasure and he has to squeeze his eyes shut to control himself.

Dirk doesn’t mean to, but his grip tightens along Todd’s side and his blunt nails end up digging into Todd’s skin. Red marks are left, but Dirk thinks little of it as Todd’s fingers pull back only to surge back in. Naturally, Dirk shifts his legs around Todd’s waist, just slightly so he can position himself, but the action causes his thigh to rub against Todd’s waist.

He’s suddenly brought back to Todd’s equally hard cock and feels very selfish for having not thought of trying to do anything for him sooner. He opens his eyes again, breathless as he finds Todd rocking his hips back and forth against the inside of Dirk’s leg. It’s primal, especially the way Todd has sat back on his haunches and holds Dirk’s knee with his other hand. The way he just ruts against Dirk, brows knitted together with his lips slightly parted-

“Todd, I think it’s time you fuck me now.” Dirk notes, his voice edging just on the side of pleading. His hand curls around Todd’s neck, guiding the other’s attention back to him. The comment brings a smirk to Todd’s lips and he leans down, kissing Dirk hard along with curling his fingers.

It’s dirty, but Todd gets another whine out of Dirk moments before he pulls his fingers out, awfully slow. Dirk notes the empty feeling now, but doesn’t have to suffer long because Todd lines himself up and presses the head of his member to Dirk’s hole.

Todd’s arms wrap around Dirk’s legs, keeping him stead as he rolls his hips just enough that his cock slides in. This time it’s Todd who lets out a wobbly breath, all while Dirk keeps his eyes closed and just _feels_. The fist thing Dirk notes is how different Todd’s dick feels inside of him compared to his fingers. Dirk thought he had felt full before, just with three fingers, now he has Todd’s impressive cock pushing in his ass.

“Are you doing alright?” Todd questions quietly, followed by a press of his lips to the inside of Dirk’s knee.

Dirk, not being able to find words, keeps his eyes closed as he clamps his teeth down on his bottom lip and nods. Todd presses another kiss to Dirk’s knee, bites softly and pushes further in.

Dirk’s arm stretches out, placing his palm flat against Todd’s stomach and keeping it there. Something about the touch is nice, having his fingers presses against the taught muscle of Todd’s stomach. His mouth unhinges again and he gives himself a second to adjust, but then Dirk moves down and tries to take more of Todd in.

Fondly, Todd laughs softly and gives Dirk what he needs. He pushes the rest of the way in, his hips pressing flat against Dirk’s ass as he finally bottoms out. With a small grunt, Todd positions himself over Dirk and presses his fists into the cushions just past Dirk’s hips.

Dirk knows Todd’s holding onto a thin thread of self-control, and really Dirk is thankful for the time Todd’s giving him to adjust. He’s stretched, further than he was with three fingers, and while it’s slightly painful, Dirk can’t help being flushed over with pleasure. With a gentle touch, Dirk’s hands grab onto Todd’s biceps, wriggling his hips every now and then as he gets used to the feeling.

But every time he does move his hips Todd lets out a soft breath and Dirk can feel the muscles in Todd’s arms shift as he squeezes his fists to keep himself from pounding into Dirk before he’s ready.

After another wiggle, Dirk exhales as the corner of his mouth quirks up. “Okay,” Dirk says breathlessly, and soon after Todd’s pulling back, only exposing half of his shaft before pushing back in. Dirk squirms, and his face scrunches together, but he’s wines and moans and that’s a good enough sign for Todd. He repeats, and he repeats, until Dirk’s able to take a steady rhythm.

There’s the small sound of the couch squeaking from every other thrust, and the sound of skin hitting skin, but most of all there are Dirk’s breathless whimpers and Todd doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard. He shifts again, this time moving one of his hands beside Dirk’s head and keeping the other planted near Dirk’s waist. It’s a good angle, and he gets to see Dirk’s expression every time Todd surges into him.

Dirk doesn’t seem to know where he wants to put his hands, so he settles for on Todd’s waist instead, until he realizes Todd’s wrist is so close to his head. He moves one hand, keeping the other on Todd’s waist and curling his other around Todd’s wrist.

An idea prospers in Dirk’s mind, which is amazing given his state, and he turns his head and presses a feather light kiss to Todd’s wrist. He clearly acted correctly because Todd’s leaning down ravenously, capturing Dirk’s lips in a bruising kiss as his hips start to move faster.

“God, Dirk,” Todd breathes between a kiss, only to move off to the side and bite down on the side of Dirk’s neck instead.

And, okay, Dirk’s feeling the intense coil in his stomach again and he doesn’t fight it this time. He lets it come, feeling it build and build, and with it his moans start to get louder and louder. The crescendo creeps so nicely, to the point that Dirk’s back arches up and his head falls further back, and luckily for Dirk, Todd knows the cue well and his hips start to pound into him deeper.

Then hits something in side of him, something causes his orgasm to crash through him hard enough that he feels his hips twitch in response. And Todd just continues to thrust and thrust, and Dirk cries Todd’s name out, and he feels his cum land on his stomach.

Dirk’s mind is too clouded from there to focus on much, what he registers is Todd continuously fucking into him. Todd also drops his head to press his forehead against Dirk’s collarbone as he ruts, and each of his thrusts sends a new wave of pleasure through Dirk.

Dirk’s hand tangles in Todd’s hair, gripping tight, and seconds later Todd lets out a low sigh as his hips jerk and pause. Dirk suddenly feels warmth and he knows that Todd’s unloaded into him. Todd thrusts again… and then once more as his orgasm comes to an end.

Finally, Todd collapses against Dirk, not caring when Dirk’s cum smears against both of their skin. The two stay conjoined, Todd’s cock still inside of Dirk as they breathe and come back to their reality. Dirk takes his time, tilting his head to place languid kisses to Todd’s cheek.  

“Holy shit, Dirk,” Todd breathes as words start to resurface as things that he can use. He uses his arms again, pushing himself up just to suspend his torso above Dirk so he’s not absolutely crushing the other. With one hand, he helps guide himself out of Dirk, and the sound of pure disappointment Dirk makes is almost enough to get Todd hard again.

“Shh,” Todd smiles, full of affection as he finds his place over Dirk again and presses a kiss to his lips. They’ll stay like that for awhile, wrapped around one another as they fondly stare into each other’s eyes, run their fingers through one another’s hair, and press kisses here and there.


End file.
